


In The Eyes of You

by orphan_account



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cypher feels insecure as a new agent who is also a sentinel has been recruited to the team. Omen tries to cheer him up, but his approaches are seen as annoying actions to Cypher.
Relationships: Cypher/Omen (VALORANT)
Kudos: 38





	1. A Shrouded Mind

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters coming up, I'm trying to work on it :)

Cypher was sitting beneath the scaffolding, where his entire body was blocked by obstacles, so the enemies would not see him if they rushed in from A main.

Cypher switched off his camera and turned on the walkie talkie instead, "I don't see anyone here, Sage." 

"None seen from the catwalk too," Omen added. He appeared beside Cypher from nowhere, causing Cypher almost dropped his device. 

"Oh, did you not expect that, Cyph?" Omen smirked teasingly, he took off his hood and said, "what about this?" 

"We're still on duty," Cypher turned away, back towards Omen, and continued monitoring on his surveillance camera. "Stop wasting your abilities, Omen."

"Come on, it's 12-1. They keep rushing B Main and getting sprayed down by Sova's odin. There's no way they can win this," Omen teleported to the front of Cypher, "we're off the clock basically."

Ever since Killjoy joined the team, Cypher had been acting distant. He would always be busy working in his workshop, if not training in the range in solitude. It used to be Cypher and Omen's adventure time every match, but things had changed. 

"Why are you desolating yourself in the dark? That's my job," Omen said. He switched on the lights as he walked in to Cypher's camera workshop.

"This is a ruthless world, I will fight on my feet, albeit being the only man standing," Cypher paid no mind to Omen's existence, continued on examining his camera which was so close to being destroyed by Raze's blastpack at the battlefield. 

"It's 5 in the morning, of course you're the only man standing," Omen picked up one of the cyber cages on the table out of curiosity, he said," the rest are still asleep, they partied all night in celebration of yesterday's victory."

Cypher didn't reply. His focus was immensely and solely on his tools.

"Breach bought drinks for everyone. Even the new girl showed up," Omen teleported beside Cypher to avoid walking into the tripwires.

"What was Killjoy doing over there? She wasn't even in the fight," Cypher frowned, indicating a sense of displeased. 

"Everyone was invited, I guess I don't see a point why not to come," Omen said, "it's a shame that you missed it though. She was looking forward to talk tech things with you." 

Silence filled the air once again. It seemed impossible for Omen to continue the conversation. Cypher cleaned up his work space and left the place. He closed the door on his way out.

"Wait up, don't you shut the door on me!" Omen was forced to teleport out of the room as the mechanic door was going down. "And you're the one telling me not to waste my abilities, I mean, come on!"

"Fuck." 

Omen was left all by himself. Perhaps it's time to move on with another target to fool around.


	2. The Eyes and The Wise

Sage had called for a meeting, it was compulsory for all sentinel agents to attend. 

"Today I have gathered the two of you here to discuss about our defense strategy," Sage stood upright, both hands placed on the stone table firmly. "Lately, we have been relying too much on the initiators. We are sentinels, we should have been the ones in charge of defense."

"From the playback I see, the eyes and the wise, you two make a great defending combo," Killjoy said, "but if you ever want to switch things up, I don't mind taking a shift for either of you."

Sage took a sip of the oolong tea and said calmly, " I knew you wouldn't let me down, Killjoy. We need to take turns to rest. Even with my healing power, we can't afford to be burned out."

"Yes, yes, I have no problem with that. Just let me know in advance so I can prepare my kit." Killyjoy made her way back to her labatory and left. 

"You need help, Cypher," Sage said. "I tried opening the conversation for you."

"Well, that sounds more like threatening to me. You want to replace me just because I have troubles fixing my camera that was harmed by friendly fire?" Cypher stared, revealing minimum emotions on his face. "I don't know about this. The camera is working fine, I just can't tag enemies with it."

"It was your chance to interact with her. You need contacts, Cypher. Never too proud to ask for help." Sage was right.

"I don't need no contacts, my eyes are better than yours." But Cypher wouldn't let go of his ego.


End file.
